Ch. 338 - Happily Ever After
Ch. 337 - Silent Gratitude Ch. 339 - Together We Stand CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Last Hours of a Bachelor Travel to Amsterdam Hotel Room Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Amsterdam Hotel Room Time Warp 2. Down the Aisle Place 4 Aisle Runner in the Garden 3. A Bundle of Nerves Return to Butchart Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Butchart Garden 4. All Apologies Return to Alexandria Marketplace Find 12 hidden objects in Alexandria Marketplace 5. The Great Indian Wedding Travel to Mysore Palace Grounds Time Loop Match 12 details in Mysore Palace Grounds Time Loop 6. Leafy Lantern Have 3 Tree of Lamps in the Garden Upgrade 1 Aisle Runner to Level 2 7. Wedding Bells Travel to Walking Down the Aisle Find 12 hidden objects in Walking Down the Aisle 8. Coming Together of Two Souls Travel to Beauty of the Longwoods Paradox Find 6 differences in Beauty of the Longwoods Paradox 9. Dance the Night Away Travel to The Reception Find 12 hidden objects in The Reception 10. Lights on Tree Upgrade 1 Tree of Lamps to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Aisle Runner to Level 3 11. I Do! Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 338 scenes Have 1 The Reception Seating in the Garden 12. Complete the Wedding Gifts Sets Collect the Wedding Gifts Sets and Place it in your Garden. 13. Lounge Area Upgrade 1 The Reception Seating to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tree of Lamps to Level 3 14. Drink and Dine Upgrade 1 The Reception Seating to Level 3 Upgrade 1 The Reception Seating to Level 5 15. Build Happily Ever After Complete the Happily Ever After Wonder 16. The Bouquet Upgrade the Happily Ever After to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Amsterdam Hotel Room Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Amsterdam Hotel Room Time Warp! 3 Star Mysore Palace Grounds Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Mysore Palace Grounds Time Loop! 3 Star Walking Down The Aisle Earn 3 stars in Walking Down The Aisle! 3 Star The Reception Earn 3 stars in The Reception! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 338 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 338 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 338 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Last Hours of a Bachelor Ch.338/S.1 - Amsterdam Hotel Room Time Warp Hello there, It's been quite a long time! I didn't think we'd cross paths again. In your defense, did you even in the first place, think you'd get married? As you can see, Enrique is quite surprised at me decision. Well, what can I say, love does wonders. It can completely change you, inside out. I'm really in awe, Richard. I mean, you wre like my Guru. You taught me how to approach women and behave around them. And now, your days as a bachelor is finally coming to an end. I think it's only fitting that we throw you this party! Hmph. I don't think marriage is for me! But I'm happy for you, Richard. Lulu is an amazing wome and she'll surely keep you happy! I hope Eleanor wasn't too surprised at the announcement? Surprisingly, she took it quite well! Surprising it is! Anyway, thanks a lot, you boys, for throwing me a spectacular bachelor party! It was fun indeed. Anyway. It's almost time for the big day! Got to get ready! Quest:A Bundle of Nerves Ch.159/S.1 - Butchart Garden Oh, Dearie! I'm glad I ran into you! I could use some company. I think I'm undergoing last minute panic. I still cannot believe I am going to get married. I mean it's almost surreal. Ever since I was a little girl, the idea of lifelong commitment always excited me. But, now that I'm so close to it, it's freaking me out! There is no doubt in my mind about Richard. But marriage is a scary thing. Don't you agree? Anyway, I thought I'd spend my last few hours alone at my favorite place - The Garden. For the longest time, taking care of my own garden has given me utmost pleasure. I feel like myself whenever I'm around one. You know what I'm saying? Thanks for the company, dear! I was a bundle of nerves! I feel much better now. It's almost time. Don't be late for the wedding, dear! Quest:All Apologies Ch.100/S.5 - Alexandria Marketplace Hey there! Megan asked me to help her shop. This may be the right time to apologize to her for everything. Hey, you guys! Hey, Megan. I... Umm... I'm sorry. For what? Really? You're not annoyed with me? No way, Tessa. I was more concerned for you. You suddenly got so hostile, it threw me off guard. I know. I was pretty confused too. Guess I was just going through a personal rough phase. But I'm really sorry you had to be on the receiveing end to that. It's all water under the bridge now. Let's forget about it and start anew. I admire your guts, Megan. I wish I could be more like you. Well, you can try. It's really not that hard, you know. Anyway, let's get shopping for the perfect wedding gift. I still can't believe Lulu and Richard are getting married! Let's hope we can find them something good. Quest:The Great Indian Wedding Ch.338/S.2 - Mysore Palace Grounds Time Loop What exactly are we doing here? Why have you brought us here? To show you the only wedding I hae ever attended! An Indian wedding? That is quite surprising for someone like you. Well, I've never been the one to enjoy weddings as such, but this was something I couldn't miss. Because you were forced into it? That's more like it. But yeah, I just wanted to reminisce and motivate myself to attend Lulu's wedding. It's great, huh? The tow of them are actually getting married. I still can't believe it thought. Do you think it'll be as grand as this? I'm a Robot and I know it's going to be a whole lot different from this! *Sigh* You're right! Anyway, it's finnaly time for the two of them to tie the knot! Are you ready? Quest:Wedding Bells Ch.338/S.3 - Walking Down the Aisle Oh my! Lulu looks absolutely gorgeous! It is finally happening. The first knot amdist our group. Man down. Man down! Shut up. Enrique! Look at them! They look so happy! Borgsworth! Why are you throwing flowers at the couple? I... uh... Enrique took me to a wedding where they were doing that so I assumed it's a thing. That was an Indian wedding, dodo! Here you throw good luck and blessings! Uh... Okay. I feel sheepish now! Let's all go on stage and click pictures! It's a picture perfect moment. Don't you agree? Where are Eleanor and Quincy? They're late! They said they had to stay back at the Manor for some last minute updates. What updates? Don't know! Don't care! Let's enjoy this while it still lasts! Come on, everyone! Lulu's calling us up on stage! Quest:Coming Together of Two Souls Ch.338/S.4 - Beauty of the Longwoods Paradox Ahhh! Today is such a beautiful day! Hey guys! Sorry, we're late. There was some issue with the Time Machine's quantim corporator. But it's all fixed now! You guys missed greeting the bride and the groom! It's alright! The party has just started. I still haven't made fun of Richard yet! Isn't today a good day to get married? It's so nice to see that Time Travel brought two sould together. It's almost like a fairy tale dream come true. To think it would be Lulu and Richard for the first time! It's wonderful to see the love in the air. It's almost contagious. The place they chose to get married at is soo magical! It makes me want to get married too. I'm waiting to dig into the grand lunch they have planned. I love weddings for the good you get! This is fun! Are you having a nice time, Agent? Quest:Dance the Night Away Ch.338/S.5 - The Reception This is my favorite part about weddings! I get to kick back and dance! Look at Lulu and Richard swaying to their first dance together! It warms my heart. Weddings always do that to you. They fill you up with an earnest longing. The wedding went by quite smoothly. This is probably the perfect way to end it. Ooooh, the dance floor looks too funky! Time to show everyone the moves I've got. Try not to slip and fall on your bum like the last time we went dancing! I was still an amateur back then. Now, I have some serious moves up my knees. Let's go Enrique! I'll be your dance partner for the night!